Forever Changed
by Hope Falls
Summary: When Brooke's life indefinitely changes, leaving her vulnerable to the world, how does she reach out to the one person she's pushed away most? --Brucas--
1. Chapter 1

ForeverChanged

(1?)

Pairing: Brooke/Lucas… eventually ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill, I'm just bringing them out to play... hehe... enjoy.

A/N: Brooke is currently living with Lucas and Karen, though, that is likely subject to change very soon. Story will end up with quite a bit of drama p Although the basic setup of the story is based on the storylines from OTH, some things have been altered for the sake of the story.

* * *

Brooke Davis walked down the hallway of Tree Hill High, adjusting the bag on her shoulder as she ventured towards her locker, Peyton Sawyer at her side. "So… it's really that serious?" She inquired, lifting a perfectly manicured eyebrow when she'd reached her locker, emptying her bag there and glancing over at her friend. It was hard to believe that Peyton was getting so serious with a guy and only shortly after her breakup with Jake Jagielski.

"I'd like to think so." Peyton laughed shortly.

"So, are you going to the party that Dave's throwing? His parents are out of town…" She commented with a grin. "It'd be the perfect time to get to know that boy toy of yours a little better."

"Brooke."

"What?" The dark-haired student of Tree Hill High inquired incredulously, heels clicking rhythmically against the floor as she left her locker with Peyton at her side, books for her first class in hand, although she highly doubted she'd make it there.

"You know what happens at Dave's parties."

"Which makes it all the more fun." Brooke informed her, a smirk curving her lips upward at her comment. Parties were something that Brooke lived for; the drinking, the dancing… and sometimes, the always implied sex. It was how she'd acquired her reputation and stature at the school in the first place.

Simply shaking her head, Peyton ventured down the hall with a light laugh. "I'll see you later, Brooke. And we'll see about that party."

* * *

"You have seriously got to be the biggest drama queen that I've ever met. And trust me, being one myself I've met quite a few." Brooke stated with an annoyed expression from where she sat on her bed, having tossed her incomplete homework beside her.

"I'm not a drama queen, Brooke." Lucas stated with an annoyed look on his face. Lately, whenever he'd attempted to talk to Brooke about anything it had blown up in his face. Apparently, since moving in with him and his mother their friendship had taken a backseat. She'd gotten comfortable in the situation, and maybe it was just a bit of real teenage rebellion. Sure, she'd done all of the same things living with her parents. But it didn't get a rise out of them—it never did. With Karen at least she had some boundaries to catch. And hadn't it been said that the threat of being caught makes what you're doing a little bit more exciting?

"Then what would you call it?" She challenged with a slightly raising eyebrow, not sure why Lucas had been acting so overprotective and overbearing lately. They'd been close for a while now, and he's always kept an eye out for her. But to her it seemed as though he'd become more of a babysitter than a friend, as though he were spying on her to see if she was doing anything wrong to report to his mother. And that wasn't the Lucas that Brooke was used to… she wanted the Lucas back that was quite simply fun to fool around with.

"I'd call it—being concerned."

"Right." Brooke scoffed a laugh, shaking her head minimally at his words.

"I just don't think you should go—if my mom knew you were going to a party tonight, after you told her—"

"Lucas, she won't know." She assured him as she rose to her feet and closed in the distance between them, lightly tapping his cheek with her hand. "She'll think I'm at Peyton's like I assured her."

"I don't get you." Lucas spoke after a pause as he made his way towards her doorway, standing there and leaning against its frame. "You've always hated that your parents were never there, that they were never real parents to you. And now the first time you have any semblance of a real family, you're already given reason for mistrust."

"Don't." Brooke warned him, eyes flashing for a short moment with emotion before she slipped her denim jacket on, proceeding towards the doorway that Lucas was blocking.

"I'm just stating facts, Brooke." Were the words that she was met with, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"The facts? The facts are that you don't know as much as you think you do, Lucas." And with that she made a move to side step him so that she could go get ready for the party in the bathroom and then leave. And the less that she had to see of him, the better. At least, that was her mindset at the moment.

"Don't go tonight." Lucas requested, blocking her way for a moment as he looked down at her, trying one more attempt at getting her to stay in. It wasn't that he didn't want her going it, it was that he didn't want her to go to this party—he had his reasons, but that wasn't something that he was ready to discuss with Brooke. Especially not since things with them had seemingly gotten more tense recently and for no apparent reason.

"To the party? Oh… I'm going, Lucas."

"I just don't think that you should go, because—"

"The only reason he wants me there is for sex?" Brooke offered the information, crossing her arms over her chest, and raising her eyebrows at the look on his face; it said it all. "Lucas, I know that's why he wants me there—and that's the only reason I'm going. Sometimes a girl needs random and meaningless sex." As Brooke stepped out of view and hearing range, Luke spoke quietly under his breath.

"And sometimes a guy needs a girl to give him a second chance."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

ForeverChanged

(2?)

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

The music pulsed loudly through the speakers, emanating throughout the house and floating out into the yard and beyond. From afar a wide array of voices could be heard; the undeniable smell of alcohol was apparent the closer that one neared the house. "Well, I'm definitely here." Brooke spoke to herself, eyes taking in the already inebriated appearances of people. Parking her car, Brooke stepped out, adjusting the mini-skirt on her hips before venturing towards the front door, gently pushing past a couple and stepping inside, immediately met with the sight of bodies grinding rhythmically together to the cadence of the music.

"Brooke!" Hearing her name being called, she turned her head slowly, eyebrow rising slightly in curiosity before her eyes took in the sight of Mouth, seemingly drinking steadily from the Budweiser in his hand. "You made it."

"Yeah, I did." She laughed lightly, shaking her head at the unnaturally relaxed expression on his face.

"Le'me get you a drink." Mouth suggested with a slight slur to his voice as he turned around, making his to the kitchen to retrieve a drink for her.

"Thanks, Mouth, but I really shouldn't—"

"Here."

Feeling the cold bottle in her hands, she exhaled slowly, finishing her prior sentence. "—drink." With a slight sigh, Brooke pursed her lips together before feeling a pair of hands on her hips. Turning her head slightly, she noted that it was the host of the party, Dave—the guy that'd asked her to come. The guy that Lucas had wanted her to avoid at all costs.

"Hey sexy…" Came a throaty laugh as Brooke brought the beer to her lips, taking several sips as he his lips brushed against the tender skin of her neck.

"Getting started a little early are we?" Not giving her an answer, he simply smirked as he took her by the hand and led her down the hallway, entering an empty room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Well, have you told her how you feel?" Nathan asked his older brother from where he sat on the couch, feet perched up upon the coffee table in front of him. Lucas simply laughed at his words, not saying anything in response. "Luke, if you don't talk to her she's never going to know how you feel."

"Nate, she doesn't _want_ to know how I feel." He explained, eyes focusing on the basketball game on the television for a moment before he turned his attention back to his brother. "It's not like it isn't obvious she wants nothing to do with me."

"I don't think that's true—what, with all the time you've been spending together?" Nate asked with a slight smirk. "She's gotta feel some of that spark, man."

Lucas shook his head slowly; "she's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. The only time she spends with me is at the café. And if I thought for a second was a chance, I'd go for it. But she's still sour over the past, and she doesn't want anything serious." Scoffing slightly, he spoke again. "And I sure as hell don't want to just be a casual piece of ass for her."

"So work on building your friendship with her." Nathan suggested as he glanced over at the clock, having told Haley he'd be home by eleven. "And being her piece of ass can't be _that_ bad." He spoke sarcastically.

"That's the thing—she doesn't want my friendship. I'm between a rock and a hard place with her, and it's best that I just let her live her life in Tree Hill and just—leave it for now." Running his hands roughly over his face, he continued. "I broke her heart in the past, man, and she's afraid to try to commit again. I can't say that I blame her, but, I wish she'd at least make some sort of effort to let me make amends with her."

"Lucas?" Hearing the voice of his mother, he lifted his eyes to her and where she had just emerged in the doorway. Offering her a half-smile, he spoke.

"How'd the date go with Andy?"

"It was good." Karen assured him with a smile, glancing over at Nathan and smiling. It was good to see the two of them hanging out together, and finally allowing their friendship and brotherhood to grow. The resentment that they'd held for each other for so long had been hostile to say the least.

"Hey, man… I hate to do this, but I've gotta get home. I told Hales I'd be back by eleven. Gotta keep my wife happy." Nathan smirked.

"Don't go there." Lucas warned with a slight laugh, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"What, I've gotta—"

Raising his eyebrow slightly, Lucas glanced at Karen whom still stood in the doorway. "You sure you want to get into this in front of my mom?" He inquired, eyes resting on his younger brother. Nathan simply shook his head as he rose to his feet, grabbing his jacket off of the couch.

"We'll talk later, Luke, alright?" At Nate's words, Lucas simply shrugged his shoulders indifferently. If they talked about it that was fine, but no matter what was said about it, there was no changing what was going on in his relationship with Brooke. Or so he thought.

* * *

It felt as though the road was moving; the security that could normally be found driving along open road wasn't there. The centerline fading in and out of blurriness. It probably wasn't the best thing to be driving with an altered sense of judgment, but at the moment it felt like it was a necessary course of action. The flash of color the other cars were causing on the other side of the road seemed to be increasing in speed, causing the blurriness to further alter judgment. Suddenly there was a bright flash, blinding the driver of the car.

* * *

And then everything went black. 


End file.
